Matt's proposal
by foreverunloved
Summary: Matt proposes to Mello, see how he does it! D read to find out! XD


**Ooooooooooooook… YAYZ! Another fan fic! XD but this time my friend and me are kind of writing about the same idea and then we are going to see who has the best fan fic XD OH! and if you didn't read my first fan fic then parts won't make sense…. so yah… I know this will be fail, but… OH WELL! Enjoy anyway. . .**

**X3**

Matt turned around in his bed so he was facing his boyfriend and put his arms around him and pulled himself to Mello.

"Matt… why are you awake and hugging me at 3 in the morning?" Asked Mello who was very pissed off at being woken up so early.

"Because I loooooooooove you!" said Matt smiling, that made Mello blush a little but didn't make his less pissed off.

"That explains the hugging, but not the reason your hugging me at 3 in the morning." Mello said. Matt could tell Mello was pretty mad at him but he didn't care he just wanted to give him a hug.

"Because I was up and I was cold!"

"Whatever Matt just let me go back to sleep ok?"

"Alright..." Matt finally fell asleep again after while. Four hours later Matt woke up to the sound of Mello grinding coffee. Matt got up out of bed, and slipped on his blue jeans, a black and white shirt, black gloves, and goggles that he let just hang around his neck. He walked in to the kitchen and saw Mello standing in front of the big window dipping his chocolate bar in his coffee. "Hey Mells!" Matt said coming up from behind Mello and giving him a surprise hug.

"Good morning Matty." Mello said with a grin on his face. "Ha you're a lot happier now aren't ya?" Matt said while looking in the fridge getting out the milk and grabbing a box of cheerios. "Yep just needed a little more rest, because I had just gone to bed around 1:30." Mello said yawning.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up that late. I went to bed around 10." Matt started eating the cheerios but noticed he forgot to add extra sugar, so he got up to get some.

"Hey Matty, I'm gonna head to the grocery I forgot to go yesterday." Mello set down his cup in the sink went over and kissed matt on the head, then left the room. Matt got up to make sure Mello was gone, then he got to work on his plan.

Matt went to the phone and called the bakery that was on the other side of town. "Hello this is Bert's Bakery. How may I help you?" said the man on the other side of the line.

"Hey Bert it's Matt, You got the cake and sugar mold done?" Matt asked quickly.

"Yep! Just got out of the oven."

"Alright I'll come pick it up in about a hour, ok?" Said Matt looking out the window. He saw Mello parking the car in the driveway.

"Alright Matt, see you then." Said Bert, and then he hung up the phone.

"DAMMIT! I forgot that store was closed today!" Mello yelled as he walked in.

"Hey Mello!" Matt said as he went over and gave him a big hug. "I just got this weird sudden craving for a really good baguette." Matt said while picking up the car keys. "Ok I'll see you in a bit then!" Mello said smiling.

Just being around Matt cheered Mello up.

"Actually Mello, afterwards I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with me? Everything is already packed!" Matt said pointing at a cooler on the other side of the room.

"Sure that sounds great! Just come pick me up after you go get your bread!"

"Ok will do, I love you Mello!" said Matt.

"Love you too" Mello said blushing slightly. Matt walked out the door and up to the car. After getting in the car he started up the engine and then stared driving. As always he turned up the music really loud, he was listening to _Whip it_ by DEVO. After being in the car for 45 minutes he finally arrived at Bert's Bakery and walked in.

"Ah there you are!" said Bert. "Here want to put the finishing touches on?"

"Yah." Matt walked behind the counter and saw the mini cake.

"Got the ring?" Bert asked while reaching in the refrigerator.

Matt wasn't paying attention; instead he was looking at the cake and talking to himself. "Wow… look at all the detail… it's so… pretty! All the little dots and the border… just amazing!"

"Hey! Got the ring?" Bert asked again.

"Yep! Right here!" Matt pulled out a little velvety blue box and opened it. "See?"

"Wow, he'll love it!" Bert took the little ring and placed it on top of the little cake. Then he went and grabbed 3 mint leaves and placed them over the ring so that it was mostly hidden but still just barely visible. "You wanna put the final piece on Matt?"

"Sure." The red head carefully picked up the delicate sugar dome and placed it on top of the ring and the mint. "There, it's perfect."

" Alright, good luck." Bert said while packing the cake in a little box.

"Oh yah! I also need a baguette…. That's what I told Mello I was doing."

"Sure, and you can even have it for free." Bert said while handing him a baguette.

"Thanks, bye!" Matt said while jogging to the car with the cake in one-hand keys in the other and the baguette under his right arm. He put the cake on the floor in back and made sure it wouldn't tip. He got in the drivers seat, started the car, and turned on the music. Now he was listening to, _Amphetamine Addiction _by the Zero Boys.

In his head, he was rehearsing what he was going to say to Mello, but that was making him really nervous.

He was almost home, he lit a cigarette to try and relax a little, but it didn't help. He saw Mello sitting on the porch, which made him even more nervous. As soon as Mello saw Matt he stood up and waved.

"Hey Matty, I'm ready to go!" said Mello with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, here get in the car, I'll get the cooler." Matt got out of the car and grabbed the cooler and put it in the trunk, then got back in the car.

"Hey Matt what's' wrong? You seem kind of… nervous." Mello asked while brushing a piece of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Oh umm…. well… no… nothings wrong! Nothing at all. Seriously!" Matt said with wide eyes.

"Umm… are you sure? You know you can tell me anything." Mello said with a worried expression on his face that made Matt just want to say: **OMG Mello that was soooooo CUTE!!!!!!!!!! I luff you sooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!**

But he didn't say that because he knew that it would really make Mello mad, so instead he said, "Don't worry Mells I was just worried about this stupid bee that was in here a few minutes ago."

"Oh, ok!" Mello said smiling. "So where are we going to have this picnic?"

"You'll see!" Said Matt with a funny grim on his face.

"Umm…. o….k…" Mello said nervously. "We aren't going somewhere like a parking lot, or a cow farm are we?"

"What the hell? Why would I take you somewhere like that?" Asked Matt with a confused look.

"I don't know."

"Alright then." Matt pulled out of the drive way and started driving. Matt was getting more and more nervous by the second so he was trying to think of something to ease his nerves. "So Mello… What do you think about tape?"

"WHAT?" Asked Mello who was very confused.

"I—I-- I mean… Jelly beans! I mean really why would they make buttered popcorn flavored jellybeans? It's just stupid!" Matt asked franticly trying to find a good random subject.

"Umm…. I donno…" Mello was still confused about why Matt would ask questions like this, but this **is** Matt we're talking about here.

"And the **puke** flavored ones. I mean really. That's just… stuuuuuuuuuupid they're so stuuuuuuuuuupid!" They continued talking about jellybeans until they reached the picnic spot.

"Hey I remember this spot… this is where I took you for our first date…" Mello said trying to remember that happy day.

"Yep! I thought it would be cool to come back here now that we have been going out for about 3 or so years now." Matt said blushing.

"I'm glad you picked this spot!" Said Mello, "I was just thinking about it the other day in fact!"

"Really?" Matt opened the back seat door and picked up the blanket that also had the cake on top of it.

"What's that box?" Asked Mello, who was opening the trunk.

"D-- Dessert!" Said Matt a little panicked.

"Ah, ok." Said Mello. He grabbed the cooler and they started to walk down a familiar path. Matt grabbed Mello's hand and intertwined their fingers. Mello blushed a little but kept looking forward.

"Ah, here we are!" Matt very carefully set down the little white box that held the dessert, and spread out the blanked he brought to sit on.

They sat down and Mello started to get out the lunch food, and said the names of the food while taking them out. . "Baguette, watermelon, cheese, sandwiches, hummus, pita, chocolate, and water…"

"Alright lets eat!" Matt said while picking up some pita and getting a knife for the hummus. It was rather quiet at first, which made Matt really nervous again. After about 20 minutes they were both done eating. Matt knew that the moment he had been so nervous about was almost here.

"So…" Said Matt who could feel his heart racing.

"Hey lets get out that dessert!" Mello said with a big smile on his face.

"Umm… uhh… err… o… k…" said Matt very slowly. Matt thought he was going to pass out or something. He could feel his heart pounding.

He reached back behind him and grabbed that little white box that had the specially made dessert inside. He set it next to him and opened the lid. He hesitated to pick it up and set it in front on Mello, but he did.

"Wow this looks wonderful! All this for me? I feel so loved!" Mello reached over and kissed the redhead, who was kind of in a weird daze.

"Y—Yep! Just for you! And see… it even has little mint leaves under this little sugar thing…. You'll have to take them off before you eat a piece."

"Oh… ok!" Mello carefully grabbed the sugar ornament and placed it on the plate next to him, then he took off a mint leaf and saw what was underneath.

"O—Oh my…" Mello's face turned the brightest color of scarlet Matt had ever seen.

"Mello…" Matt picked up the ring with his right hand, and picked up Mello's left hand with the other. "M—Mello…. w… Will you marry me?" Matt closed his eyes worried about what Mello's answer would be.

For just a second Mello just sat there in shock. Then Matt felt the blonde's arms around his neck, and felt wet drops on his shoulder.

"Of course I'll marry you Matt!" Mello was still slightly crying, but he slowly lifted himself off of Matt and held up his left hand. Matt took Mello's hand and slid the diamond ring on to Mello's finger.

Mello hugged Matt again, and whispered, "I love you, I really do." In to Matts ear.

**HA! Ok this is where I shall end the fan fic! XD wow. . . This actually didn't take THAT long to write . . . lolz X3 now if I could only finish my other fan fic this quickly. =____= or if I could write English and Choir reports this quickly. . . **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O__o DAMMIT! **

**TT-TT it won't let me put * these things around sigh =____= idk why! But oh well so instead I'll use these{ }**

**{sigh}**

**oh well. . . XDDD that fan fic was FAIL!!!! VERY VERY VERY FAIL ^-^ Adorable… -____- but fail…**

**well… time for me to say good bye… so yah…**

**BYE! **

*******pøøƒ* **

**(O_____o dammit it messed up the little * thing again)**


End file.
